The invention concerns a method for the manufacture and magazining of micro-components and a magazine for at least one micro-component and an assembly method for micro-components.
The conventional procedure used in the past for the magazining of micro-components consist of delivering the components on carrier and transport devies such that they can be accepted from the carriers for the asembly process by means of special grasping tools. Depending on the constrution of the individual components, the micro-components are mounted at defined intervals to one-sided bonding tapes (bluetape) or are fixed in the proper position in so-called gelpacks (F&M (Feinwerktechnik, Mikrotechnik, Mikroelectronik) 105,43-45 (1997)). Other methods consist of positioning the micro-components in checker-board-like depressions of rectangular trays or in modular magazines int he proper position to be accessible for grasping (41st International Scientific Colloquium of the Technical University of IImenau, Sep. 25, 1996. The scheme of arrangement allows a defined grasping or accepting of these parts from the carrier.
A drawback of this method, however, is that the arrangement scheme of the manufacturing process is often not used for relative positioning and ordering of the parts, but rather the micro-components are initially delivered as bulk material and then in a time-consuming manner are set on the above mentioned transport means in the proper position to be accessible for grasping. Thus in this manufacturing process, an intermediate step is necessary for magazining, the complexity of the magazining step is considerable and is comparable in expense with the subsequent micro-assembly step.